Awaken
by Vision5
Summary: Sequel to Dreams. The POV changes from chapter to chapter.
1. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters, events, places, or objects. Only the plot is my own.  
  
Warning: If you haven't read Dreams then this story won't make much sense. There will be slash in this story. Kon/Tim  
  
AWAKEN  
  
By: Vision  
  
I was still leaned against the wall where Kon-El had pushed me...and then kissed me. Kon-El, Superboy, Gods gift to women, had kissed ME! I couldn't believe it!  
  
And then he said it was a joke and laughed about it. I swear he could have heard my heart breaking. The guy I've been fantasizing about since I first met him and genuinely starting to care about finally kisses me and he says it's a joke. I played along like it didn't bother me till he had left.  
  
I need to get out of here and back to the Batcave to think. I hope Dick is still there, I really need an older brother's opinion right now. I push myself from the wall and I'm surprised my legs are able to support me. I shakily make it the garage and climb into the Redbird. I couldn't tell you how the drive back to Gotham went my mind was still on the kiss and how Kon's body had felt against mine.  
  
Finally I'm back at the Cave. I park the Redbird on its platform and I am so happy so see Dick's bike in the cave. I rush through the cave to my locker and quickly change into my civvies. I run up the stairs and hope I don't run into anyone else.  
  
Luck was on my side when I spot Dick sitting in one of the smaller living rooms watching a basketball game. He doesn't look to distract so I'm guessing it's a good time to talk to him.  
  
I walk around the couch and sit next to him.  
  
"Hey Timbo, good meeting with the rest of YJ?" He asks as I sit down.  
  
I wince visibly at the question and he now looks at me with concern on his face.  
  
"Everything ok Timmy?"  
  
I shake my head. Dick turns down the TV so I know I have his full attention.  
  
"Well," I'm still trying to get the whole situation straight in my own head, how am I suppose to explain it? "the meeting went as usual. Cassie and Cissie were giggling over some magazine, Bart was playing five gamedudes at once, at least I think it was five, Suzie was hovering watching us all, and Kon, well he was kinda quite."  
  
Dick is giving me the look. He's not going to say anything till I have said everything.  
  
"After the meeting Bart left immediately and Suzie kinda vanished," I know I sound stupid, but my brain is trying to say twenty different things at once, so babbling is gonna happen. "Cassie, Cissie, and Kon were watching TV for awhile and I worked on some files. After about a half Cassie and Cissie left, they mentioned shopping so I guess they went to the mall. So it was just me and Kon." Dick is starting to get that worried look again. He and the rest of the batfamily knew I was gay before I did. Being part of a family of detectives can suck sometimes; maybe that's why they hated Steph so much, I'll think about that later. Dick and I talked about it after I had gotten over the shock of everyone knowing already and he teased me to no end, offering to get me some nude pictures of some the Titans, and mentioning a few web sites I should really check out with a tissue box. I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life, but it was great to know they still loved me, even if Dick was a huge jerk about it. "Kon just sat on the couch flipping through the channels. After a while I took a break and got up for a drink. As I was drinking my Zesti Kon walked into the kitchen and stood there watching me. I looked at him to see if he wanted to talk but he just stood there. I finished with the drink and threw away the can and walked out of the kitchen. Kon followed me." Deep breath, I can say this, I can say this and then Dick will give me advice. "In the corridor Kon put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. Kon was fidgeting and I waited for him to say something. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it. Finally he just came at me and pushed me against the wall. Then he leaned into me and he kissed me." My voice was a whisper at the end.  
  
I can't look up at Dick, I just can't look up at anything right now. It hurts just to think about it, I can't say it. I can't.  
  
"Then what happened?" Dick's voice was very soft.  
  
"I just stood there stunned. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He backed up after a few seconds and then stared at me. I looked back at him. I couldn't say anything. I was too stunned. I really wanted him to start the conversation. Then he smirked and started laughing." I will not cry! It did not effect me that much! I am in control!  
  
I feel Dick's arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest as I burst into tears. I just couldn't stop. I knew Dick was trying to comfort me, I felt his hands rubbing my back and I heard him saying something but I couldn't hear him over my sobs. After awhile everything went black for me.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Awaken 2

Disclaimer/Warning: Everything mentioned in this story belongs to DC comics. Only the plot is my own. This story mentions slash, so don't like don't read.  
  
Apologies: I'm so sorry to anyone who has been wanting another chapter sooner, but my life has been very busy. I had relatives over for a couple weeks, and then the washer broke and had to be replaced. Then the worse possible thing that could happen did happen, I got writer's block and everything I wrote while I had it seemed to suck. Thankfully the bunny seems to have come back to me and it is now nice and fat with plenty of ideas for this story. So I'll do my best to get the chapters out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Notes: In this story the Bat family is close and somewhat normal. Cassandra lives at the manor, as does Timmy. Also Tim's dad and step mom are much more neglectful. I'm not trying to vilify anybody, I just need them to not care for the sake of this story.  
  
Awaken  
  
I watch as Timmy curls into a ball as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and innocent as he sleeps. He looks like the young child he's supposed to be. I wonder if we all do when we sleep. I gently brush some stray hairs from his face.  
  
I sigh as I leave Tim's room and head downstairs for a snack. I've always thought better with a full stomach, and I have something very important to think about.  
  
Little Timmy's first real crush. My baby brother is in love and said love has given him his first heartache. I can't believe it, it seems like a moment ago I was chasing him around the Christmas tree. I remember how he loved sitting on my lap as we opened our presents. I smile as I remember all the times he'd rub at his face and ruin his highly detailed make-up on Halloween. And when Alfie got angry, he'd just grin and all was forgiven. His baby face got me out of a lot of punishments as a child. And I remember stealing Alfie's freshly baked cookies for the two of us. I cherished him like the little brother I always wanted. When he was there everyone seemed to smile more. Real smiles too, not the ones for the press.  
  
I frown as I also remember his little tear stained face when he and his family moved away. I promised him we'd always be friends and that we'd stay in touch. I broke that promise as my own life's problems got worse. I forgot the promise and my little brother as I was forced to grow up more quickly then I wanted. I never thought of him again till the day he showed up at my apartment, begging for my help for Batman.  
  
I grin as that memory is replaced by the first time I saw him fighting in the suit he designed. His design was much better then the one I made, not that I'd ever tell him. He lived up to the name Boy Wonder from night one. Everyone knows it but him, but he's the glue that keeps the family together. Bruce is too Bat, I'm just like him, and Alfred prefers to let us deal with our own problems, just advising from time to time. Timmy forces us to deal with it in his own caring way. His voice is the one that enters our heads when me and Bruce get to close to the edge in one of our fights. He forced us to be an actual family again, and I know none of us could be happier about it. Even Bruce couldn't deny it, but he probably would.  
  
"Good afternoon, Master Dick."  
  
"Hey Alfie, Cassandra." She waves to me from her seat. I grab a stool and sit next to her. "Can I have a little snack too?" I ask in a little voice and give Alfie my best puppy eyes.  
  
He just smiles and hands me the sandwich I knew he had hidden. No matter how good Bruce and I become at expecting the unexpected we'll never come close to the level Alfred has always seemed to live on.  
  
"Is something bothering you Master Dick."  
  
I take a bite of sandwich and think about it. If anyone could help it would be Alfie. His advice has always been the best.  
  
"It's not really my problem, but Timmy's."  
  
"And what is troubling Young Master Timothy?" Cassandra looks interested too.  
  
I sigh and think about how to phrase this. "Well Timmy's had this crush on someone he sees' pretty regularly, and because Tim is Tim, he never made a move because he couldn't be sure of the outcome. He'd rather be friends and suffer in silence then suffer rejection." Alfie and Cassandra nod in agreement. I take a bite of the sandwich before continuing.  
  
"Well today the guy decided to play a very mean joke on Timmy, and now Tim's not sure how he feels. But the thing about it is, I know this guy some what, and I'm doubtful that he would play this kind of joke on Tim."  
  
"You think boy has other motive?" Cassandra asks.  
  
"I'm willing to bet my next pay check on it. The only problem I have of getting the answer is how to approach the guy."  
  
"Hmm, that is quite a problem, Master Dick. Might I suggest you speak to his mentor about this situation and then speak to the young man? Of course the decision is entirely up to you, young sir. "Alfie gives me the look. I grin, ya right is it up to me, good old Alfie, knows everything and the answer as well but tries to make us think its our own idea.  
  
"I just might have to do that Alfie." I say as I finish my sandwich with a smile as the plan formulates in my head.  
  
"Of course, Master Dick. Shall I inform Master Bruce of your absence?" He asks as he takes the plate to the sink.  
  
I grin again. "Ya, Alfie, please tell Bruce that I'll be gone for the next couple days. But I'll be back soon. And that I'll also be borrowing the Batwing as well." I wave bye to Cassandra as I race to the Batcave.  
  
Looks like me and a certain man in a blue, spandex suit with a big S on it will be having a chat about his junior self very soon. And besides, I'd been wanting a word with Clark outside of the spandex suits any ways. This just catches two birds with one net. Smallvile here I come, and hopefully after this trip my baby brothers' problem will be easier to solve. 


End file.
